Adrenalina
by Klaine-Samcedes 91
Summary: "a na końcu Trish całująca się z facetem,którego przypiera do ściany budynku trzymając za gardło niezbyt mocno ale dając do zrozumienia że ten mężczyzna należy do niej. Jej lewa ręka chwyta go mocno i sugestywnie za krocze je delikatnie masując co powoduje,że mężczyzna odpycha ją delikatnie i próbuje złapać oddech" Autor :Trish.


_**Od pewnego czasu chodzi za mną piosenka „Adrenalina",która zainspirowała mnie do napisania one shot. Mam nadzieję, że komuś się spodoba.**_

_**Miłego czytania .Klaine.**_

„_**Adrenalina"**_

Neil siedzi w pokoju hotelowym i ogląda program muzyczny. W pewnej chwili speaker zapowiada nowy teledysk Trish największej gwiazdy muzycznej. Jest to jej najnowsza piosenka _**„Adrenalina"**_ zaśpiewana w duecie z jednym z największych gwiazd muzyki latynoamerykańskiej Ricky Martinem i raperem Wisin .Piosenka jest w dwóch wersjach hiszpańskiej i hiszpańsko-angielskiej. Natomiast speaker zapowiada wersje hiszpańska,(ale to za chwile najpierw pora na reklamy).Mężczyzna odwraca się i krzyczy przez cały salon:

- Chodźcie szybko za chwilę premiera nowego teledysku Trish. Cały zespól razem z Adamem,lekko zaabsorbowanym Tommym oraz rodzicami Adama siadają na kanapie przed wielkim wiszącym na środku salonu telewizorem. Wszyscy trzymają w ręce kawę natomiast Ady pije swoją ulubioną herbatę,natomiast Tommy siedzi lekko spięty,ma nadzieje że nikt go w tym teledysku nie rozpozna. Nie żeby się tego wstydził czy coś ale niektóre sceny są nieco hm sugestywne. Po reklamach,które trwały ponad dziesięć minut speaker ponownie zapowiada teledysk. Wszyscy siedzący na kanapie wpatrują się w ekran. Po chwili zaczynają lecieć pierwsze słowa piosenki a na pierwszym planie pojawia się dziewczyna siedząca na dachu auta.

[Wisin]  
>Let's go<br>Doble U

Me gusta cuando sexy te me pegas  
>Tu seducción a la hora de bailar (Ricky Martin)<br>Ese fuego que tienen tus caderas (Jennifer López)  
>A cualquier hombre pone a delirar<p>

Es que tu cuerpo es pura adrenalina  
>Que por dentro me atrapa<br>Me tiene al borde de la locura (x2)

Sube la adrenalina  
>Suuu (x4)<p>

[Wisin]  
>Okay<br>Hay una sensación rara en tu cuerpo  
>Sientes que pierdes el <span>control<span>  
>Jennifer López<br>Duro!

[Jennifer López]  
>Escucha baby<br>Si solo supieras  
>Que tienes algo que me hace vibrar Tus movimientos a mí me aceleran<br>Cuando empezamos no puedo parar

[Ricky Martin]  
>Tú te apoderas de mis sentidos cuando me miras<br>Cuando me tocas yo comienzo a temblar  
>Un beso tuyo es como mi medicina<br>Llévame al cielo a volar

[Jennifer López]  
>Si tú te fueras yo no sé lo que haría<br>Lo que empezamos tenemos que terminar  
>Volvamos hacer el amor como aquel día<br>Llévame al cielo a volar

[Wisin, Jennifer López]  
>Es que tu cuerpo es pura adrenalina<br>Que por dentro me atrapa  
>Me tiene al borde de la locura (x2)<p>

Sube la adrenalina  
>Suuu (x4)<p>

[Wisin]  
>Dame un minuto<br>Contigo disfruto  
>Se vuelve y me deja bruto<br>Si me das la verde, ejecuto  
>Si tú eres la jefa<br>Me recluto

Deja que ocurra  
>Caliente que el tiempo transcurra<br>El ambiente la pone ardiente  
>Se pega y en el oído me susurra<p>

Abusa y me engatusa  
>La falda más cara<br>Combina con la blusa  
>Se mete en mi mente como una intrusa<br>Yo le pido que lo haga y no se rehúsa (Doble U)

Dame más  
>Yo te llevo en la nave si tú te vas<br>Y quizás  
>Me digas que quieres más, más<br>Yo quiero saber lo que tu das

[Ricky Martin]  
>Tú te apoderas de mis sentidos cuando me miras<br>Cuando me tocas yo comienzo a temblar  
>Un beso tuyo es como mi medicina<br>Llévame al cielo a volar

[Jennifer López]  
>Si tú te fueras yo no sé lo que haría<br>Lo que empezamos tenemos que terminar  
>Volvamos hacer el amor como aquel día<br>Llévame al cielo a volar

(Okay se prendió la casa)

[Wisin, Jennifer López]  
>Es que tu cuerpo es pura adrenalina<br>Que por dentro me atrapa  
>Me tiene al borde de la locura (x2)<p>

Sube la adrenalina  
>Suuu (x8)<p>

Następnie na plac wchodzą po kolei tancerze. Scena zmienia się w miarę jak zmieniają się słowa piosenki na planie pojawia się raper,później Ricky a na końcu Trish całująca się z facetem,którego przypiera do ściany budynku trzymając za gardło niezbyt mocno ale dając do zrozumienia że ten mężczyzna należy do niej. Jej lewa ręka chwyta go mocno i sugestywnie za krocze je delikatnie masując co powoduje,że mężczyzna odpycha ją delikatnie i próbuje złapać oddech. Ricky i Wisin dalej śpiewają a sceny pomiędzy całą trójka się zmieniają. Wisin tańczy z dziewczynami a Ricky razem z innymi tań scena z Trish pokazuję ją wchodzącą do mieszkania w seksowny sposób ściągając po drodze ciuchy całując za sobą owego mężczyznę i ciągnącą go za jego fioletowo – różową grzywkę. W pewnym momencie gościu próbuje złapać oddech i poprawia swoją ewidentnie fioletowo - różową grzywkę tak podobną do pasemek na głowie jego partnerki. Jego oczy świecą się intensywnie od namiętności a jego twarz jest widoczna. Uśmiecha się w ten swój agresywno – koci sposób co przyprawia ciągnącą go w kierunku drzwi do pokoju artystkę o dreszcz. W miarę jak się posuwają do pokoju całują się namiętnie i z języczkiem. Jego język jest jednocześnie agresywny jak i dominujący. Tym razem to dziewczyna próbuje złapać oddech. W jej oczach widać iskierki namiętności jak i pewność, że w obecności tego intrygującego,pewnego siebie i dominującego w każdym calu mężczyzny jest bezpieczna. Mężczyzna też ściągnął już z siebie trochę ciuchów,jak kurtkę ,T-shirt ale jego nagie ciało nie jest do końca widoczne. Oprócz twarzy ,którą siedzący w pokoju rozpoznali, jak i tatuaży na rekach i ramionach po ściągnięciu skórzanej kurtki,niestety dla reszty widzów i fanów nie widać torsu mężczyzny ponieważ stanął w taki sposób że kamera tego nie ujęła. W miarę jak się całują,dotykają w intymnych miejscach posuwają się w kierunku pokoju. W pewnym momencie oboje stoję przed drzwiami :Tommy (rozpoznany przez Adama i resztę) stoi oparty o ścianę a Trish go całuje w usta liże go za uchem,delikatnie po twarzy,muska językiem jego szyje gdzie znajduje się puls mężczyzny i robi mu malinkę. Schodzi językiem i ustami w dół trafia na sutki,które delikatnie całuję i ssie co doprowadza Kitty do jęków. W końcu zjeżdża rękami do jego rozporka , chce go rozpiąć i iść dalej ale TJ odpycha ją delikatnie od siebie otwiera drzwi do pokoju i wpycha ja do środka. Całą scenę aż do tego miejsca rejestruje kamera. Tego co się dzieje w pokoju już nie. Scena się zmienia i widać Rickiego i Wisin oglądających popisy taneczne tancerzy. Na koniec utworu kamera pokazuje scenę z Trish leżącą na łózko z głupim uśmiechem i maślanymi oczami patrząca na leżącego obok niej partnera ,który przytulają do siebie całując w namiętny i zaborczy sposób. Oboje są nadzy czego nie widać po leżą przykryci kołdrą aż po ramiona.(Tommy nalegał na to a reżyser teledysku po ustaleniu zasad jak pokazywać pewne sceny zgodził się. Mężczyzna jest wrażliwy na pewne sprawy jak i jednocześnie strasznie słodki wiec ekipa oraz realizatorzy teledysku wzięli to pod uwagę Jednocześnie zazdrościli Trish tak mocno otwartego chłopaka). Scena jest dosyć sugestywna. Teledysk się kończy a wszyscy patrzą w kierunku gdzie siedział Tommy,ale go tam nie ma. W trakcie oglądania klipu zadzwoniła do niego Trish i zaprosiła go na kawę na dole w hotelu,gdzie po jakimś czasie znajduje ich Adam i reszta. Para nie zauważa ich siedzi obok siebie trzymając się za ręce i całując się namiętnie w ustronnym miejscu. Dziewczyna opiera głowę na ramieniu TJ. W pewnej chwili gitarzysta podnosi ja delikatnie do góry i sadza na swoich kolanach tak że nogi dziewczyny zwisają z jego kolan a głowa przytulona jest do jego serca,które bije dość mocno. Mężczyzna trzyma ją zaborczo w pasie i nie pozwala się do niej nikomu zbliżyć ,kiedy ktoś ich przypadkowo mija. Rozmawiają ze sobą jak by się dobrze i długo znali. Co intryguje Adama i resztę. Adam poznał ich ze sobą jakieś cztery lata temu. Od tego czasu jego teraz 20 letnia siostra zaprzyjaźniła się z Tommym ale aż tak żeby byli parą. Nikt tego nie wie ale siedząca obok siebie para jest razem od trzech lat. No cóż dzięki kilku trikom ani fani ani prasa tego nie wywietrzyli. Zwłaszcza że wtykali by nosa w ich intymne sprawy. Przecież nie każdy musi wiedzieć że Tommy jest namiętny,delikatny i zarazem zaborczy oraz dominujący. TJ przy okazji powiedział jej że Adam i ich rodzice widzieli teledysk i mają mieszane uczucia. Musiał stamtąd wyjść a jej telefon go uratował. Nie chciał zmierzyć się z Adamem i jego pytaniami na temat jego relacji z Trish. Adam o niczym nie wiedział aż do teraz. Ukrywanie związku z młodszą siostrą swoje najlepszego przyjaciela było głupim pomysłem i jedynym. Adam w stosunku do siostry jest nadopiekuńczy i niewiadomą było jak by zareagował na ich związek. Zwłaszcza że on(Tommy Joe) był jej pierwszym. Po chwili grupka podchodzi do ich ustronnego miejsca a Ady chrząka czym straszy parę. Oboje patrzą na niego z lekkim strachem,ale Adam się tylko uśmiecha w ten swój ujmujący sposób. Wszyscy dosiadają się do nich i zamawiają trunki a Babyboy w międzyczasie szepcze że miał nadzieję że będą razem ale nie spodziewał się tego tak szybko. I gratuluje siostrze teledysku. Para patrzy na niego zdumiona i jednocześnie uśmiechnięta. Następne wakacje w Paryżu może spędza w czwórkę o ile Adam sobie kogoś znajdzie,Trish zastanawia się z kim by go tu wyswatać,(myśli cicho a Ady jej nie słyszy). Za to TJ tak i daje jej lekki strzał w tył głowy a ona w zamian robi nadąsana minę a po chwili się śmieją z sobie tylko znanego żartu.

Fin.


End file.
